


A field of forget-me-nots

by hancubus



Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, Nightmare - original character - Freeform, memory bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: Ranboo and Dream hang out.Fun fact: Technoblade is a tsundere
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	A field of forget-me-nots

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Very much appreciated!

“Dream! Ranboo! Get down here!” Phil called. Dream paid him no attention, still balancing himself on the roof. Technoblade told Phil about all the details, especially the ones Nightmare told him. It shocked Phil but he got over it quickly and is now in babysitting duty. After Tommy and Wilbur left and went on an adventure and created their own country----you get the point---Phil thought he will never be on babysitting duty again, but here he is now. 

“Hey!” he called out again, Ranboo was now perched on top of Techno’s roof beside Dream. Dream is a ghost, if he fell (actually he might just float) he won’t be injured but Ranboo can be. Phil didn’t realize taking care of a teenager and a grown ass man will be this hard. He sighed as he sat on the snow in exhaustion, not caring about the his freezing bottom. 

“Don’t worry Phil! We’ll be okay! Dream will teach me how to fly!” Ranboo excitedly said letting Dream guide him to the corner of the roof. 

“Wait! No!” Phil hurriedly stood up and went to their direction, holding his hands out in case Ranboo tries to jump. He glared as he waits for the tall boy the jump down, not even sure if he can handle the weight, like what Techno always says, he is _old_. 

“No, look, Techno will be really mad if you jump Ranboo!” Phil said, but again, the two were too excited to notice him sweating buckets on the ground. If Technoblade doesn’t work, Phil must find a new tactic.

“Nightmare! Dream, Nightmare will be mad!” that took the ghost’s attention. Dream looked down to Phil, his eyes piercing Phil, as if he was looking through him. Phil flinched a little, he can never get used to Dream without his mask, now his eyes are not hidden and conveyed more emotion, and he was _much_ more intimidating than before. 

“Oh..” Dream said and guided Ranboo back to the ground. The tall boy slouched, disappointed he didn’t have the chance to fly. 

“So, no flying?” Ranboo asked Dream as he dropped to the powdery white snow. Dream nodded with a small pout. Phil let out a breath of relief. He wiped the sweat trickling down his forehead and wiped it on his shirt. He then guided the two children (Dream isn’t a child but he behaves like one) inside the house, lighting up the fireplace. 

“When will Nightmare come back?” Dream asked Phil who was brewing some tea. 

“I don’t know Dream, but I’m sure he will be back soon.” Phil poured tea on the teacups and made Dream hold one. They walked back to the fireplace and sat on the bean bags, Dream sat on the pink one--which was Techno’s favorite, but he didn’t say anything. He thought it would be funny to see the pink haired man’s reaction after seeing the ghost sitting comfortably on his chair. 

“Do you think he loves me?” he asked, his hands on his lap. 

“I’m sure he does Dream.”

They sat in front of the fireplace, keeping themselves warm as they wait for Techno to bring food home. The fire had died out when the door opened, revealing Techno and a bunch of raw steak in his small bag. Phil greeted him at the door and took his stuff knowing that Techno is tired from hunting and exploring the neighboring villages all day. Techno also handed Phil some mushrooms and whispered _make some soup_ before disappearing into his room. 

Phil got to work, Dream and Ranboo stay cuddled up on Techno’s bean bag. Phil couldn’t help but smile, having Dream in this house really made the atmosphere light, with Ranboo having a new friend, he wasn’t that depressed and anxious as before, in fact, he can now smile and laugh freely. 

“Phil.” Techno waddled next to him, a red cloak wrapped around himself. Phil perked up and raised his eyebrows at Techno.

”What?” Phil figured with Techno’s sulky face that he saw the two cuddling on his favorite place in his house. Techno remained silent, eyeing the two and sighed. He took the chair next to Phil and watched as the older man sliced the mushrooms picked from the woods earlier. 

“Dream!” Phil called, Dream and Ranboo woke up from their deep sleep and begrudgingly dragged their feet to Phil. Dream looked up as if asking a question. One thing Phil learned after a day with Dream is that he didn’t talk much. 

“I need you to slice this mushrooms, you too Ranboo.” Phil said and gave the two the mushrooms and a knife. The two mumbled to each other how to cut the mushrooms correctly while Phil stirred the soup. Techno on the other hand watched closely as the two cut the mushrooms. 

“Dream!” Phil turned immediately, his eyes wide after hearing Techno yell. He saw a shocked Techno checking Dream’s hand. Turns out, Dream’s hand accidentally slipped while cutting the mushrooms. 

“Ghosts do not bleed Technoblade.” Phil laughed at Ranboo’s remark. Techno stood up, flustered. “Whatever, I hope you die.” he rolled his eyes and went to Philza, almost as if hiding behind the older man. 

“Well, Dream _is_ dead, Techno.” Ranboo deadpanned. Dream just stood there looking back and forth between Techno and Ranboo. He was worried that they might be fighting, he couldn’t tell from their tone if they’re serious or if it was all jokes. 

“Thank you Dream and Ranboo you can wait on the living room while Techno and I cook.” Ranboo dragged a worried Dream back to the bean bags, Techno pouted as the two cuddled in _his_ bean bag. 

“What was that?” Phil chuckled as he added the mushrooms in his soup. 

“Look, I was just scared okay. Nightmare told me to take care of Dream and he almost cut himself!” Techno’s hands waved wildly in the air. 

“You aren’t afraid of Nightmare, you’re not afraid of anything.” Techno sighed and grabbed his chair.

“Right, but I was guilty, we were the last ones to see him, remember? We were just planning to blow up L’manburg then he disappears! I’m just mad, I should have helped him, or maybe I should have reached out to him.” He buried his face in his hands. 

“Whatever happened, it is not your fault Techno. You heard Nightmare say it, he might be the one at fault for his brother’s death. You and Dream are not friends, and as far as I can remember you don’t owe him anything.” Philza stirred his soup and took a sip. _It tastes a little bland, maybe he should add more salt._

“Thank you, now I feel a little bit better.” 

After their talk, Phil called the two to eat. Both scrambled to get up, racing each other to the table. Techno scolded them for running, Ranboo whispering a small sorry as he sat on the chair next to Dream. Dream didn’t need to eat, but he sat on the chair anyway, taking small bites from his mushroom while conversing with Ranboo. 

Phil can now see why Ranboo was so excited when Dream’s around. The ghost radiated positive energy and sunshines and rainbows--- basically good things. They both have little to no memory about their pasts. Ranboo, has problems with his memory and often writes in his memory book to keep track of what’s happening around him. Dream on the other hand had turned into a ghost and lost a ton of his memories--except Nightmare. 

After their meal, Techno had taken the initiative to wash the dishes while Phil cleaned the table. And when the pink haired man finished his task of washing the dishes he grabbed his cloak from earlier and covered the shivering boys with it. 

“Sweet dreams.” He whispered before disappearing into his room. Phil saw all of that happen, he smiled to himself and climbed the stairs as he made a plan to tease Techno. 

**On Nightmare’s side**

“Oh man! Why did you put that thing in there!” the child yelled at his friend. 

“Oh, should I move it--” his friend asked politely but was again interrupted by the loud child.

“Yes! You are ruining my view right now!” after months of lingering in Dream’s subconscious, Nightmare had learned that this loud kid is Tommy--- who is also the one kid he sent on exile, and his friend Tubbo the supposed to be president that is bossed around by Tommy. He felt bad after forcing Dream to say those words and sending Tommy to exile, it was horrible but it’s all in the past anyway. 

“You did something correctly for once!” Tommy said and sat on his bench. Tubbo said nothing but sat beside his friend, not mad at all because he knows Tommy didn’t mean those words. He was just like that but his words have no meaning. It is his _love language_ if you will. 

Nightmare decide to quit stalking the two since it was useless, he did not get any useful information aside from their endless bickering. He hid on the trees and made his way to L’manburg. If only Dream had not died, this whole place would be just a crater--but too bad, his brother died. 

Nightmare shook his head, willing those bad thoughts away. This was supposed to be a trip to see if L’maburg or the Greater Dream SMP is safe enough for Dream. If they do not want Dream then maybe he could live in Badlands or in Boomerville, or El rapids or in Pogtopia--- Nightmare shook his head again, there is no way, no way he would let Dream live in that stupid underground base. 

“I miss Dream.” Nightmare stopped in his tracks. 

“Well I don’t Karl.” Quackity spat on the ground as if Dream was someone that is so awful to talk about. Nightmare felt bad.

“But, Dream isn’t that bad.” said Karl in a small voice.

”Well, you are just saying that because he doesn’t harm you directly. Sorry to say this but Dream is a dick and he harmed my people and my home a lot of times. And he killed a lot of us too. Good thing respawn is enbaled or else, we will be gone, forever.” Quackity turned on his heel and left Karl behind. 

Nightmare knew Karl. The boy was suspicious at first. He knows of things that a normal person doesn’t have the knowledge of. He is weird at first but once you know where he comes from it would all be clear. 

“Karl.” Nightmare stepped out from the shadows.

“Nightmare… long time no see..” Karl gave him a forced smile, still upset after his conversation with Quackity. 

“You knew he was gonna die.” he went straight to the point. There was no point in beating around the bush, it would just cost him his precious time, and besides he has to get back to Dream _as soon as possible_. 

“Yes. I can’t really change it no matter how much I try. I always go back in time to stop him in different ways but he doesn’t seem to hear me.” Karl fiddled his fingers. He can travel back in time whenever he wants but he also has his limits. According to Karl, travelling through time costs a lot of energy and there will be instances where he forgets where he came from, but just like Ranboo, he writes all of his memories in a book in order to remember them. 

“Some deaths are inevitable, I know.” Nightmare nodded and bid his goodbye to the time traveler. 

“Goodbye Karl, I hope I see you again.” 

“Bye, I know I _will_.” Nightmare took off. Karl is right, he will be back again, but next time, with Dream.


End file.
